Orikalkos
Orikalkos 'is a giant avian Kaiju and is one of the very first Kaiju to appear on Terra. He is currently one of the original 'Eight Guardians of Terra and is the Kaiju of Air. 65 Million years ago, he and the other guardians defeated King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah. 77,000 years ago, Orikalkos and the others were forced to defeat the Eighth Guardian after he went rogue, resulting in the remaining guardians to sacrifice their souls to save the human race from extinction. Appearance In appearance Orikalkos resembles a humanoid bird. Unlike normal birds, he has arms in a humanoid structure while his wings rest on his back. His body is covered in feathers that range in colour from brown, tan, white and dark grey. His arms and legs are very slim, his feet have three large clawed talons with a smaller claw on the near his ankle and his arms resemble a combination of hands and eagle talons. On his chest, legs and arms is blue and brown scaly skin, with the skin on his chest having a somewhat metallic appearance. Orikalkos eyes are yellow and around his eyes are red spots. His beak is short and lined with sharp teeth. From his head is long feathered protrusion. Orikalkos also has a lengthy feathered tail, the end of which has large feathers. History Orikalkos was created millions of years ago along with the other original Eight Guardians of Terra. Years after Terra was created, the Tree of Life came into existence and created Orikalkos and the other guardian Kaiju. Like his siblings, he was given an element to keep balance and order on Terra, in Orikalkos's case he was given the element of air. During the Late Cretaceous Period, King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah invaded Terra in a joint attack, which caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. Orikalkos and the other guardians battled the two space Kaiju and successfully defeated them, sending King Ghidorah into retreat while DesGhidorah was sealed away beneath Infant Island by Gigamoth. About 77,000 years ago when the first civilizations had appears around the world, one of the eight guardians when rogue and caused great destruction, resulting in another mass extinction, resulting in 10% of the human race remaining. Orikalkos and the other guardians fought against their former comrade and sealed in away and sending him into outer space to prevent anymore destruction. In order to save the rest of the human race, Orikalkos and the remaining guardians sacrificed their souls to the Tree of Life, which managed to restore the human population. Orikalkos and his fellow guardians where placed in a state of limbo as they watched over the humans on Terra as well as other universe. Synopsis Post-Trilopod War Arc Ten months after the Trilopod War, the last of the templates dedicated to the Eight Guardians of Terra still stands on Monster Islands. Before Godzilla is about welcome Manda into the Earth Defenders, they discus how the Eight Guardians of Terra defeated King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah. In 2016, after both the Earth Defenders and the Earth Conquerors had been sucked through a magic circle from Terra to Earth Land, Orikalkos and his fellow guardians are observing Godzilla through a glass orb as the King the of the Monster reawakens in the Fairy Tail guildhall. Orikalkos states he wished that they wouldn't have become involved with Terra after their previous actions. Gigamoth tells him that they would eventually come involved with Terra to which Orikalkos states she is right, he then asks Irokus on his view of the situation. Soon after they consult Orochi, the group encounters the first master of the Fairy Tail guild: Mavis Vermillion, who's position on the situation is and Mavis suggests that Godzilla and the Earth Defenders should stay in Earth Land with Fairy Tail, much to the shock of Orikalkos. The group gives Mavis's idea a chance while they attempts to locate SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors. The group of Guardian Kaiju continue to watch over the Earth Defenders as they adjust to living among the mages of Fairy Tail. Tenrou Island Arc In Earth Land on Tenrou Island during the S-Class Wizard Trial, the Shobijin tell the Mirajane Strauss and Lisanna Strauss about Orikalkos and the other Guardian Kaiju, they tell the take-over mages about the history of the Eight Guardians of Terra. The Guardians of Terra watch over the war taking place on Tenrou Island with Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail fending of the Earth Conquerors and Grimoire Heart. Most the group believe that given their limited power, they are unable to help the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail. Orochi, however, has a plan to tip the balance of power but the others are shocked by the plan as they haven't done anything like it before. But with time running out the Earth Defender Kaiju and Fairy Tail mages, the other guardians agree with Orochi's plan as they focus their energies on the cocoon containing the developing Mothra Lea. Abilities Immense Strength: In the past, Orikalkos possessed great strength. Along with his fellow guardians, he was strong enough to send King Ghidorah into retreat as well being able to combat the corrupted guardian kaiju. Category:Characters Category:Eight Guardians of Terra Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju